not my baby
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: it's Carly and Freddie's wedding day... situations will always happen... could be interesting when Sam shows up after several years with a baby... up now: Chapter 3 - the unplanned visitors
1. the runaway bride

**NOT MY BABY**

**Chapter 1 - the runaway bride **

* * *

It was my big day, and no matter how much it meant to her best friends, she knew they'd never quite fully understand what she was going through.

I was marrying Freddie Benson. His mother didn't want me to marry him, but then again, when were mother-in-laws ever respectful of their daughters to be? At least, that's what my older brother kept on saying. Because my mom had died when I was five years old, I couldn't remember much. However, the stories that Spencer always told, were good ones.

Wendy, was to be my maid-of-honor because we'd become close friends through the years. Although the girl was quite a loud-mouth, I had come to respect Wendy's way of gossip and being a know-it-all. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. As well as Wendy, I had made friends with Freddie's cousin, Annabelle. Annabelle was gorgeous, but not all that smart. However, she made a great best friend.

I hadn't heard from Sam in a long time and had lost all contact. Perhaps, I thought, it was for the best. I was marrying Sam's ex-fiance. Yeah, they were going to get married. But, on her wedding day, instead of showing up like a respectable bride would, she ran away instead.

After that, I'd seen her once. In fact, it was that same night.

* * *

_That same night... (after the wedding)_

_"Cupcake, I can't marry him. You should though. It's always been you." Sam's voice whispered through the phone. _

_"How could you even do this, Sam? This is low, even for you!" Carly shrieked. _

_Carly heard a chuckle outside her door. She stormed over and opened it harshly, and in fell Sam Puckett. She got up and brushed her tattered wedding dress down carefully. The girl looked over at her best friend and shrugged helplessly. _

_"Oh Sam," sighed Carly, and pulled the blonde into a tight hug._

_"I'm sorry, Carly. I- Tell Freddie that I'm leaving Seattle, and won't be back for a little while."_

_"You tell him!" the brunette yelled, and pushed her best friend away from her embrace. "Sam, you can't run from things like this! Freddie is probably killing himself right now all because you couldn't face up to it like an adult!"_

_"What am I meant to say, huh? That I can't marry him because he's clearing still in love with you?" Sam shouted, throwing her hands in the air._

_"Why did he want to marry YOU then?"_

_The two girls faced each other, breathing heavily and red-faced. Carly stepped forward and frowned at her best friend. Sam stepped backwards towards the door and shook her head, ready to run at any given moment._

_"I can't do this," she whispered. "I'm sorry Carly."_

_Sam turned her back to Carly and bolted out of the open door, and out of the life she had once lived and loved so much. Carly stared after her._

* * *

"It's almost time, Carly!" Wendy screeched, fussing over some flowers that had just arrived.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled weakly. I'd give anything for my real best friend to be here right now, bossing Wendy and Annabelle around, and taking charge of making sure everything was perfect for my special day.

But, of course, she wasn't here.

"I made cupcakes for everyone!" Annabelle cried, happily.

"Cupcakes for breakfast?" Wendy questioned, quirking an eye-brow. "Now I've heard everything."

Annabelle blushed a little and placed the plate of decorative cupcakes on the table next to all my makeup and hair dressing supplies. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the girl was trying to impress Wendy.

Nah. Must be the wedding jitters that people talk about. It's making me see things that aren't there.

"These are delicious, Annabelle," I said, taking a bite out of one cupcake.

"Thanks, Carls," she gushed and looked expectantly at the red-head who had picked up a brush and was expecting it closely.

"Yeah," said Wendy, starting to brush my hair softly.

I noticed Annabelle's smile widen just a bit more as she skipped into the other room to go an inspect the bridesmaid dresses. Probably to snap some pictures as well. The girl LOVED taking photos, and she was a natural too! Some of the photos she took of our trip to the Caribbean last month were breathtaking.

Wendy was concentrating on my hair a little too much.

"Hey Wendy," I whispered, getting her attention. She looked up and caught my eye in the mirror.

"What? No! Carly, it's not like that..." she denied and her cheeks went a bit pink.

"You have to admit," I whisper. "Annabelle is adorable, right?"

"Ye- Maybe! Carls, I'm not saying I do, but-"

"What are you girls whispering about?" Annabelle asked, flouncing into the room and perching on the stool next to where I was sitting.

"Uhhh," stammered Wendy.

"A ... surprise party." I blurted out suddenly.

Both Annabelle and Wendy looked at me like I was crazy. But I laughed and nodded my head quickly. The two young women exchanged glances and then joined in with my laughing. Thank goodness I didn't have to explain anything further, for now. Maybe they'll shake it off as pre-wedding nerves.

However, before Annabelle interrupted... Wendy was about to say something, I could tell.

"Wow, that's really cool, Wendy! You could be like a hairdresser or something," gushed Annabelle.

I hide my grin as the red-head shrugged it off as if it was no big deal but secretly was thrilled by the compliment. Perhaps the whole love/hate relationship ran deeper than it originally meant to. I thought about when Sam and Freddie had always fought about every little insignificant thing. No wonder they loved each other and no wonder Sam was afraid to marry the guy.

No wonder I was marrying that same guy, today. Not freaking out. Much.

My hair was done, and so was my make-up. Wendy had done an amazing job putting it all up on top of my head. I felt like a princess.

"You look like a princess," sighed Annabelle, clasping her hands together, sweetly.

Wendy cleared her throat and pulled me to one side, as Annabelle danced and twirled around like a little girl. Funny, she was the same age as Wendy and me.

"Carls," she whispered. "You should go put your dress on. The veil will be here any moment."

"You kind of need to help me," I replied.

It was a two-person job to put on the massive white gown. At least Wendy knew what to do. As we figured it all out, I continued to fish for answers to the whole Annabelle crush thing.

"It's not a crush," hissed Wendy.

"She likes you though," I whispered back. "I can totally see that like turning into ... well... love."

"Carly, you're crazy."

"Am I?"

Wendy sighed and sat down on the bed, while I smoothed down the dress slightly. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"This is your day, missy. There's no way I'm taking away anything from that."

"The veil is here!" Annabelle called out from the living room. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!"

I exchange a look with Wendy and we both go and see what all the fuss is about, only to find Annabelle holding the most gorgeous veil you could ever see in your life.

This is it.


	2. the first confrontation

**NOT MY BABY**

**Chapter 2: the first confrontation**

* * *

Annabelle and Wendy were sitting on the couch and talking about cupcakes. This was while I was in the bathroom... uhh, like you need to know what I was doing in there! It's private! At least, while I sat there, I overheard their conversation.

"I like pink frosting," chirped Annabelle.

"Pink is kind of girly," said Wendy, and I could just imagine her expression of disgust painted on her face. "How about black?"

"You can't have BLACK frosting on cupcakes!"

"Ow! Okay, stop hitting my arm!"

There was a silence, and I so wished I had a camera set up to watch the two of them. Is that crazy, or what?

"Annabelle..."

"Yes Wendy?"

"I..."

I gripped the edge of the toilet seat to save me from falling in. Fortunately I had the sense to take of my huge wedding gown before attempting this huge feat. But I couldn't believe my ears! Wendy was about to tell Annabelle the truth of her crush! I held back a squeal of excitement.

"You?"

"I... I uhh..."

Yes! Here comes the revelation!

Another silence settled between them, and it was frustrating. Maybe she was whispering her confession? Oh, how romantic!

"Wendy-" began Annabelle.

"No! Stay where you are!" Wendy shrieks.

"Okay. But what's wrong?"

"Everything!"

I roll my eyes, stand up and go to wash my hands thoroughly. Because, you know, GERMS. Ew. I open the door and for a split-second I notice Wendy and Annabelle staring at each other and their hands ever so slightly apart from each other's. If only they could see it for themselves.

If only my camera wasn't over the other side of the room.

"Carly! You're finished!" Wendy exclaimed, suddenly standing up. "That means we can leave!"

"Yay!" Annabelle giggled and went to grab my camera, snapping a photo of me.

Yay, indeed.

* * *

When I stepped inside the church, yes Freddie's mom wanted her "little boy" to go all traditional. I didn't have any problem with it. But anyways, when I stepped inside,I heard a little 'gasp' from one of my bridesmaids.

"Wow, it's beautiful," whispered Annabelle.

I look behind me and Wendy is looking right at her. When she catches me watching her, she blushes. Ha ha, caught in the act, missy! I wish they'd just pull their act together and date already. I'd have no problem with it.

While Wendy goes to look for Freddie, I stay behind with Annabelle who is fixing my dress.

"Annabelle, the dress looks fine," I said, calmly. "Hey, how long have you liked Wendy?"

"Oh about- wait! You know?"

Darling Annabelle, it's VERY obvious, and you don't even try to hide it.

"Yes, I do know. Why don't you say something to her?"

"Because if she doesn't feel the same way, it'd make things awkward."

I sat down and patted the seat beside me, so the girl sat down as well. I smile softly and brush a falling strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But what if she _does _feel the same way?"

Annabelle went quiet.

The procession music started up and that was my cue. Time to get married to my best friend, Freddie Benson.

* * *

After the wedding, I couldn't stop smiling. I was beyond happy to be Mrs Carly Benson, and I could tell his mother was tearing up a little. Perhaps she was secretly thrilled having a daughter-in-law like myself. Besides, who wouldn't?

"How's my angel?" Freddie's voice whispers into my ear and I giggle.

"Better now that I'm your wife," I replied, turning around and pecking his nose.

Freddie grabbed my hand and swiveled me around to face him and gave me one big passionate kiss, to which my head spun around to make me dizzy and forget the rest of the wedding party.

"Carly! Carly, have you seen Annabelle?"

I pulled away from Freddie and frowned at Wendy. Like, really? Can't you see I was making out with my husband, Wendy!

"No, I'm sure she's somewhere around here," I said casually.

I laughed softly as Freddie wrapped his arms around my waist. Wendy saw our blissful happiness and finally took the hint, with a 'congratulations' and a warm hug to both me and Freddie and walked away, probably to find the missing Annabelle.

"Now where were we, " I said to Freddie.

"I think I was..."

He dipped me to the floor and covered my face with kisses. I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the wedding party..._

Annabelle was sitting by herself, still thinking about what Carly had said to her earlier.

_"What if it _does _work?"_

What if?

Such a big question for only two words. But they were colossal. They were the key to either a happy or sad future. Dare she take a leap of faith and come out and say it, before it's... too late?

Wendy.

"Hey kid," she said.

"Hello," stammered Annabelle.

"I was looking all over for you, I never got to say what I wanted to say."

Annabelle's eyes widened and her stomach started doing somersaults. Violent somersaults. The girl wanted to run into the bathroom and throw up. But despite her nerves and nausea, she stayed.

"W-what is that?"

"You're very childish, and way too girly... it sometimes makes me sick."

"Oh."

The two young women stood and stared at one another for a little while, and hardly noticed the people walking by and the loud music from the DJ.

"Well, that's a-"

"I know it's not," blurted Annabelle. "There's... We have a spark. Don't deny it!"

A spark? Way to be less childish and girly, Annabelle, she thought to herself.

"What?"

"You like me."

"I don-"

"You do! Look!"

Talk about 'leap of faith' here. Annabelle grabbed Wendy's shoulders and the moment their eyes met, it was... in one word _magic_.

"Annabelle..."

Wendy's voice trailed off into pretty much nothing and the two of them stayed exactly where they were.

* * *

I knew it! I could have squealed the whole roof down, just watching my two best friends have that sort of connection was adorable. I wonder if they were dating now.

Probably not.

"Carly Marie Shay," growled a familiar voice. "You actually married that dork?"

I turn around suddenly, and there's the bad boy I dated several years ago. We ended it because he collected fuzzy dollies for himself, and he wouldn't give up the childish hobby. However, his eyes were that same green color and his muscles were even more pronounced.

My voice cracked... and I felt my legs go a little wobbly.

"I... His name is Freddie."

"Yeah, I know. Nice of you to invite me."

"Griffen, be reasonable!"

"Oh, _I'll _be REASONABLE."

With that he grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the little hallway, away from the rest of the party.

"I am MARRIED, you know!"

"To a pathetic wimp, is it because you two had sex and now you're pregn-"

"She's not pregnant," called out a voice.

I look over at where the sound was coming from, and it was Annabelle, standing there along with Wendy. She certainly appeared more angry and fierce than she had ever done before. Or at least in the time I'd known her. Wendy crossed her arms as Griffen left me and walked over to the young blonde woman.

Wendy suddenly stepped in front of Annabelle, as if protecting her from the big bad beast that was this man.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm... uhh..."

Annabelle holds her breath. Griffen's mouth twists into an evil smile. I am frantically trying to telepathically communicate with Wendy to say something crazy.

"Wendy. I'm Wendy."

I felt like dying right then and there.

"Yes, Carly told me about you. The gossip and big-mouth of the school."

"Not anymore."

Griffen laughed loudly, and it echoed around the hall which seemed quite creepy. Annabelle gripped Wendy's hand and I noticed a little smile appear on the girl's face.

"Carly! There you are!" Freddie exclaimed, running over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Griffen pulled me out here. Yes, thanks to Annabelle and Wendy, I'm fine."

"Griffen!"

"Hello Freddie."

Hello, indeed.

"If you're trying to mess with my wife, you have another thing coming!"

"Who says I didn't already mess with her?" Griffen said and chuckled.

"You bastard!"

Freddie leapt to his feet and looked about ready to murder the bad boy than and there. I also jumped up, which was a little tricky because of the big bulky dress I was still wearing, and held him back as best as I could.

"No! Freddie, honey. He's not worth it!"

Griffen laughed and then turned on his heel and left. Just like that. The nerve of that guy! Coming here to create a fuss at my wedding. Ha!


	3. the unplanned visitors

**NOT MY BABY**

**Chapter 3 - the unplanned visitors**

* * *

We all got a little more than a little bit drunk that evening.

"You know," giggled Annabelle. "I'd totally kiss Carly if she wasn't married."

"Annabelle!" Freddie laughed and grabbed me, planting a kiss on my lips. "Carly is my girl."

"I'm your wifey!" I said, throwing my hands into the air.

Wendy was the only one who wasn't drunk, and seemed to be a lot more quiet than usual. When Annabelle cuddled up next to her, she didn't even respond. She'd often push the girl away and tell her to quit being a baby.

However, this time... it was different.

I stumbled along with Freddie, as we came to the limousine. It was all black and fancy. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched my drunk husband fiddling with the door handle, trying to open it for me. He was so sweet and chivalrous.

"Night, night Carly and Freddie! Night Mr and Mrs Benson! You two are adorable!" Annabelle yelled into the darkness.

"Annabelle," said Wendy, pulling the girl back from the road. "You're so drunk right now. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Let's go to your house," the girl slurred, clinging her arms around Wendy.

"Sure, we'll go to my house."

I watched in excitement as the two girls climbed into the other limousine and it peeled off into the night.

* * *

"Wendaline," giggled Annabelle, kicking her shoes off and resting them on Wendy's lap. "Have I ever said how pretty you are?"

"No, you haven't," replied the other girl.

Annabelle crawled over next to Wendy and placed a hand on her thigh, carefully.

"You know," said the young girl. "I always wanted to kiss you."

"... and why's that?"

By this time, the two girls were looking at one another, and Annabelle's hand had progressed from Wendy's thigh, to her crotch area. The other girl's breath caught in her throat as she felt her soft fingertips, teasing her in the most gentle of ways. Despite the amount she had to drink, Annabelle knew exactly what she was doing.

"Curiosity," whispered Annabelle, licking her lips carefully as they leaned closer and closer.

Wendy gasped and her eyes widened ever so slightly. Annabelle's mouth twisted into a sly little smile as her fingers pulled down the dress straps and placed soft kisses on the girl's shoulders, leading up to her neck. The other young woman let out a slight moan, and closed her eyes, slightly tilting her head.

"Belle," she sighed.

The kisses stopped for a moment.

"You just called me 'Belle'," she whispered, and her smile widened.

Wendy hooked a finger under the girl's chin, lifting her face up slightly and studied every single inch of her beautiful features.

"May I?"

Annabelle bit her lip and nodded slowly. As Wendy leaned forward, so did she, until their lips almost met. Almost. They were very close to each other, and could feel the other's breaths all staggered and out of control.

The limousine screeched to a sudden stop, and Annabelle went flying forward, right onto Wendy.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," giggled the girl. "What was that?"

* * *

Freddie and I were kissing, laughing and playing all the way to our apartment.

"You make me the happiest girl alive, Freddie," I said, softly.

"And you are - Sam!"

That got my attention, and I looked from his shocked face to outside the window, where I noticed Wendy, Annabelle and... my former best friend, Sam Puckett, all standing on the road. Right in the middle of it. Not a very smart or safe place to be, I must say.

"Oh my God," was all I could say.

"What is she doing here?" Freddie questioned, probably himself. "I thought she moved away?"

I could only shrug and make my way over there.

"Sam!" I called out.

The blonde looked over in my direction and suddenly ran up to me, and embraced me warmly. She never had been much of a hugger. Perhaps she'd changed.

"I missed you, Carls!"

"I haven't been called 'Carls' in a long time, Sammy! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why are you back now?"

I kept firing questions at the girl, until she held up her hands as if to say 'please, no more questions!' and I silenced myself. Freddie sauntered over and gave Sam a curt nod, who replied in similar fashion.

This was going to be a very long and awkward evening.

* * *

"Mama! I mithed you!" cried a little voice.

"I know baby, I did too," replied Sam and picked up the little girl, cradling her.

"Wait," I said, doing a double take. "You have a daughter?"

I was very confused, and taken aback by the sudden news flash. I looked back at Freddie, my husband, and he couldn't look me in the eye. There was a minute of silence while we all stood there, wondering what to say next. At least, that's what I was thinking.

"Her name is Penny," said Sam, seriously.

Freddie cleared his throat and stepped back a bit. What was his problem? It's not like this child had anything to do with him... did she? Sam caught my eye and quickly turned red in the face.

I immediately started screaming. Hysterically.

There was no way that they could have- No! I tried to not think about the possible... I just couldn't bear to think about it. It made me scream all the more. I was married to a jerk. A lying, cheating jerk. I fell to my knees and didn't stop wailing for anything.

Annabelle and Wendy rush into the apartment and race over to where I was standing, and screaming my lungs out. I couldn't stop. One of the girls tried to cover my mouth quickly in order to shut me up. It was no use though.

Eventually, my throat became sore and my yelling died down, as did my consciousness, as I lost traces of oxygen to my brain. I slowly closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off into a rather deep sleep.


End file.
